onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 16
"The Metal Bat" is the sixteenth episode of the One-Punch Man anime series and fourth episode of season two. Summary When Garou was young, he always rooted for the bad guys to win due to the good guys being too popular. When he asked his father, his father replies that the good guys will always win. Garou found that unfair to the monsters because to him the monsters were always the ones trying their best to win, but will lose all the time because they were seen as "freaks." Unwilling to accept the status quo, Garou resolved to become the strongest monster and never lose, and to change the scenario. Garou wakes up from his defeat against Saitama, with no memory of what happened. Garou meets up with the same young boy, Tareo, and sees Watchdog Man and Metal Bat, and plans to find them. Saitama signs up for the Super Fight tournament posing as Charanko, and is looking over a list of the contestants of the tournament when Sour Face, a former disciple of Bang, shows up. Sour Face plans to win the tournament to be famous like Bang, and reveals that the year before a contestant name Wolfman won the tournament. However the authorities found the real Wolfman tied up, which is why there's a new rule that if there are any participants that are wearing disguises or is an impostor, then the participant will be disqualified and banned from the tournament forever, as well as paying a heavy fee. It is also revealed that 6 months ago Garou decided that he has nothing left to learn and rampaged through the dojo, disabling many of the students, including Sour Face. Garou then received a beating from Bang and was expelled from the dojo, which also caused Sour Face to quit the dojo. When Sour Face insults "Charanko" Saitama points out that at least Charanko was brave to fight against Garou one on one while Sour Face quit, and vows to win the tournament which angers Sour Face. Meanwhile, the Hero Association plans to protect its officials from monster attacks by assigning S Class Heroes as their bodyguards. King manages to talk his way out by misrepresenting the facts by stating that he's fighting against a secret boss which the staff misunderstood as a real monster where in reality he is playing a video game. Metal Bat is forced to babysit Narinki, a VIP sponsor of the Hero Association, and his son Waganma at a Mouse Sushi restaurant in S-City instead of watching his little sister play piano. When Metal Bat receives a call from his sister, two monsters Junior Centipede and Venus Mantrap attack Nanrinki but Metal Bat easily kills them. Suddenly, another monster name Senior Centipede attacks Metal Bat. A monster name Rafflesidon appears and releases sleeping gas which knocks out Narinki and Waganma. Metal Bat is forced to endure many hits before hitting himself in the head which pumps adrenaline and wakes him up before killing the two Demon Level monster. Two local heroes, Pineapple and Mohican, took Narinki and Waganma when a Dragon Level Monster name Elder Centipede attacks Metal Bat. During the fight, Elder Centipede knocks Metal Bat near Garou. Thinking that Metal Bat is dead, Garou plans to find Watchdog Man when Metal Bat wakes up. Garou wants to fight Metal Bat, Metal Bat initially refuses but barely blocks an attack from Garou. In the post credit, a martial artist named Suiryu asks two girls to lead him to the Super Fight tournament. Characters in Order of Appearance Manga and Anime Differences Trivia Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes